Partenaires
by Ryhn
Summary: Elle avait besoin d'aide mais était il capable de trouver les mots pour la sauver... Deeks/Kensi OS Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Friendship


**Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Shane Brennan.**

**Rating K+**

**Pairring Kensi/Deeks**

histoire rédigée a l'origine pour le défi sur Edeinn 's World : )

**

* * *

**

**PARTENAIRES**

Il était près de deux heures du matin quand quelqu'un frappa violement à sa porte, l'arrachant à son sommeil perturbé. Par pur reflexe, il s'empara de son Beretta, posé simplement au sol, près des habits qu'il avait balancé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Les coups sur la porte se faisaient chaque seconde plus insistants. Il enfila un teeshirt et s'approcha prudemment se demandant qui pouvait faire un tel raffut aussi tard dans la nuit.

Il eut rapidement sa réponse quand il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se retrouva nez a nez avec sa coéquipière. Celle-ci, le visage baissé, tremblait comme une feuille, chose qui indiquait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Kensi ?

Aucune réponse, elle continuait à garder la tête baissée, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage rouge d'avoir tant pleuré. Posant la main sur son épaule, il la poussa doucement à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte.

- Kensi qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu vas bien ?

Ce fut à son tour de rougir quand il se rendit compte en voulant ranger son arme dans son étui, qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un simple caleçon… rose. Sinistre vestige de son manque d'entrainement concernant la lourde tache de ne pas mélanger le rouge au blanc dans la machine à laver. Il s'empressa d'enfiler un jean qui trainait sur le canapé, songeant avec ironie que ne pas ranger son appart pouvait avoir quelques avantages parfois avant de reporter son attention sur sa jeune collègue. Celle-ci avait enfin relevé la tête et il pouvait voir la tristesse qui envahissait son fin visage.

Elle le fixait du regard, les yeux rivés sur le bandage blanc qui lui enserrait le bras après la longue journée qu'ils avaient eut quelques heures auparavant. Gêné de l'attention qu'elle y portait, il mit la main dans ses boucles blondes avant de s'approcher de la brune qui tremblait de plus en plus. Il l'attrapa par la main et la guida vers le petit sofa rouge sur lequel il s'asseya, juste après avoir posé la boite vide de pizza et la cannette de bière qui l'encombrait sur la table basse déjà bien occupée elle aussi.

- Vas-y Kensi, je t'écoute. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu viennes défoncer ma porte à deux heures du mat' ? Ne me dit pas que c'est mon proprio qui t'envoie pour récupérer les trois mois de loyer en retard ?

Il se senti un peu soulagé quand il vit l'ombre d'un sourire apparaitre sur le visage de son amie. Se penchant, il saisit deux bière dans le pack sur la table, les décapsulas et en tendit une a Kensi qui l'accepta avant de prendre enfin la parole.

- Deeks je… je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui …

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état pareil. Certes ils avaient eut de bien meilleurs jours mais il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait l'affecter autant.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils enquêtaient sur les morts d'un Capitaine de corvette et de sa femme, Quartier-maitre, tous deux des Marines a Pasadena, tous deux des trafiquants de drogues ayant pour travail d'acheminer des cargaisons de drogue provenant d'Afrique du Sud jusqu'à Los Angeles, en Californie. Dans le cadre de l'enquête, Kensi et lui avaient du se faire passer pour ces deux trafiquants afin d'avoir des preuves pour appréhender le petit réseau. Parés de leurs nouvelles identités, ils avaient commencé leur mission d'infiltration. Au bout de quelques jours, ils avaient réussit a réunir assez de preuves a charge pour faire tomber le réseau et accuser le big boss, un certain Matthews Johanson de double meurtre avec préméditation, trafic de drogue et possession illégale d'armes a feux.

Cependant, malgré tous les efforts de l'équipe, au moment tant attendu de l'interpellation par les agents du NCIS, une fusillade avait violement éclaté entre Johanson et le faux couple d'infiltrés qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Pendant près de deux minutes, les balles avaient fusées de toutes parts, sans faire de victime. C'est à ce moment que les choses s'étaient brusquement dégradées. Voulant changer de position pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir, Kensi n'avait pas vu Lewis Jones, le bras droit de Johanson, se faufiler derrière elle.

Elle n'avait alors dû son salut qu'aux reflexes de Deeks qui, ayant repéré Jones, s'était jeté sur elle, la projetant au sol avant que la balle de son Glock ne l'atteigne. Quand elle s'était relevée, elle avait alors vu du sang couler sur le bras de son partenaire. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Deeks lui avait juste lancé un petit « ça va » avant de recharger son Beretta et d'abattre Johanson un peu plus loin, lui laissant le soin de s'occuper de Jones, chose qu'elle fit rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, G et Sam rejoignait leurs deux collègues pendant que les flics de la Police de Los Angeles se précipitaient pour sécuriser la place. Il s'était laissé prendre en charge par une charmante ambulancière qui, a force de persuasion, avait fini par lui donner son numéro et tout le monde était rentré à l'OPS.

Ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pour lui et la réaction de Kensi l'emmenait a penser que ce n'était sans doute que la partit visible d'un gros, très gros iceberg.

Alors qu'il allait justement lui poser la question, elle sortit une nouvelle fois de son mutisme.

- C'est de ma faute… j'ai baissé ma garde …

- Attend tu plaisantes la j'espère ? Kensi regarde moi … regarde moi ! t'as rien à te reprocher tu m'entends ? Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Jones était encore là !

- Je…

Le regard de la jeune femme s'égara encore une fois, son cerveau semblait a deux doigts de la surchauffe tant elle paraissait perturbée par les événements. Cette fois-ci, Deeks en était sûr, il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui semait le trouble chez sa partenaire. Lui souriant, il décida de tout faire pour la rassurer et lui faire avouer ses préoccupations.

- Allez tu sais bien que tu peux tout raconter a oncle Marty. Je sais très bien que ca ne vas pas, parle moi Kensi, je veux juste t'aider !

- Je… Je vais demander ma mutation…

Il resta sans voix a l'entente de cette nouvelle. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas encore chez lui… D'abord les flics de la LAPD qui s'arrangeaient pour ne jamais lui adresser la parole, ne prenant même pas conscience de son rôle d'agent de liaison et l'envoyant bouler chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient et maintenant c'était Kensi qui ne voulait plus travailler avec lui. Était-il condamné à insupporter tous les gens avec lesquels il aurait pu devenir ami.

Depuis qu'Hetty lui avait proposé le job d'agent de liaison entre le NCIS et la LAPD, il ne s'était jamais senti si important. Bon d'accord, du côté de la LAPD, il avait encore du progrès à faire niveau relations humaines et tout le monde le détestait, faisant donc de lui un agent de liaison tout simplement inutile. Le NCIS, en revanche, lui avait donné l'impression de compter aux yeux des gens. A l'OPS, il avait un bureau, des amis. Personne ne le regardait de côté, se demandant s'il les espionnait comme a la police. Sam, G, Kensi… ils avaient fini par l'adopter et maintenant, tout était remis en question. Qu'avait il fait pour que Kensi demande sa mutation ? Et s'il était vraiment responsable, alors ce n'était pas à elle de partir…

- Mais … Pourquoi ? Je… Ca a un rapport avec un truc que j'aurais pu faire ? Si c'est ça alors je suis vraim…

- C'est pas toi Deeks…

Elle le fixait dans ses yeux embués de larmes. Ses mains étaient si crispées sur la bouteille que rien ne semblait pouvoir s'en détacher. Elle prit une profonde impétration avant de continuer.

- C'est moi… J'ai mit ta vie en danger, tu as faillit mourir en me protégeant et… Deeks je ne supporterai pas de perdre un autre équipier ! J'ai perdu Dom et aujourd'hui, c'est toi j'aurais pu perdre ! Tu avais raison en fait, je porte la poisse à mes partenaires et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre meure par ma faute ! je ne veux plus …Je ne veux plus…

Son visage ruisselait de larmes, il lui tapota l'épaule, cherchant difficilement les mots pour la réconforter, lui dire que rien de tout ça n'était sa faute, qu'il regrettait les blagues qu'il avait faites, quelques semaines plus tôt au sujet de la malchance qui touchait les équipiers de la jeune femme mais rien ne lui venait a l'esprit.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura avec ses bras alors qu'elle posait la tête sur sa poitrine. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Elle qui était si forte d'habitude, si débrouillarde et si fière… Quand il avait commencé à faire équipe avec elle, G et Sam l'avait rapidement informé de la mort de son ancien partenaire, tué par des membres d'une cellule terroriste sous leurs yeux, peu de temps auparavant. Pourtant, à aucun moment, Kensi n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui, si bien qu'il avait fini par le ranger dans la catégorie des sujets tabou a ne surtout pas faire allusion avec elle.

Mais apparemment, le souvenir de Dom revenait souvent la hanter et il arrive un jour où encaisser en silence ne suffit plus et on craque. Ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui avait sans doute été le déclencheur et maintenant Kensi semblait perdue. Sanglotant contre lui, elle restait silencieuse.

- Tu sais pourquoi tous les types de la LAPD me détestent ? Pourquoi est ce que cela fait des années que je travaille avec eux, des années que, chaque jours, je me fait insulter dans les couloirs, je me retrouve presque obligé de les supplier pour qu'ils me filent un coup de main quand je suis en mission d'infiltration des années que chaque fois que j'arrive dans la salle de pause, tout le monde s'en va sans un mot, que chaque bourdes qu'ils font me retombe sur le dos ? Je vais te dire pourquoi. Quand j'étais une jeune recrue, l'agent le plus expérimenté m'a prit sous son aile. C'était le genre d'agent avec lequel tout le monde veut travailler et qui, lui, ne veut travailler avec personne. J'en connais qui aurait été jusqu'à vendre leurs mères pour pouvoir bosser avec ce mec. Et pourtant, c'est le seul qui a daigné me parler. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Toujours est il que c'est lui qui apprit tout ce que je sais, c'est grâce a lui que je suis devenu celui que je suis maintenant… Un jour, j'ai découvert qu'il été mêlé au meurtre de l'homme qui avait épousé sa fille. Pour moi, ca a été le drame, je me suis rendu compte que, partout où j'allais, les gens finissait tous par me décevoir. Toutes les preuves collaient, je n'avais besoin que de ses aveux pour boucler l'affaire. J'ai été obligé de joué au flic corrompu pendant plusieurs mois pour qu'il se trahisse enfin. Il a été jugé et condamné à vingt ans de prison ferme. Les flics me détestent parce que mon témoignage a fait tomber leur idole, celui qu'ils admiraient. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, j'étais devenu le traitre, celui qui avait balancé son mentor pour une promotion… que j'ai jamais eu au passage, bref que j'étais responsable de tous leurs problèmes. Durant des années j'ai du vivre avec ça, me lever chaque matin en me demandant ce qu'il allait m'attendre, quelle réflexion j'allais encore devoir entendre… Kensi, aucun de ces mecs ne mérite que je prenne une balle pour eux… Ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, ca n'avait rien à voir avec de la malchance ou la poisse ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Je lai fait parce que tu le mérite ! Tu mérites qu'on prenne une balle pour toi et s'il fallait le refaire, ce serait sans hésitation !

Il s'arrêta quelques seconde, étonné d'avoir tenu un si long discourt et de s'être autant dévoilé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de raconter ses petit problèmes personnels mais il venait de faire une exception et apparemment, cela semblait avoir eut de l'effet car Kensi avait relevé la tête, le visage à présent sec, contrairement au tee shirt de Deeks qui ne l'était plus du tout.

- Quand on signe, on sait très bien à quoi on sera exposé. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais il va falloir que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Kensi, et c'est certainement pas en partant que ça va changer ! Allez fait moi un sourire Fern, c'est pas la fin du monde, c'est juste un trou dans le bras !

Finalement, ce que Deeks espérait depuis plus d'une heure arriva enfin. Un timide sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Kensi, qui saisit un cousin et le frappa avec.

- Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter avec prénom débile, t'es lourds Deeks !

- Eh oh fais gaffe avec ça, je suis blessé je te rappelle !

- Tu parles, il t'as tiré dessus avec du vingt deux millimètres !

- C'est vrai que c'est une arme de fille, j'en offrirais une a Noel, ca te rendra peut être un peu plus féminine !

La gratifiant de son plus beau sourire, il leva sa bière.

- Partenaire ?

- Partenaire !

Elle frappa doucement sa bouteille contre celle de Deeks.

- Allez cul-sec fillette !

**The End …**


End file.
